


A Letter For Santa

by spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting/pseuds/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting
Summary: Jack writes a letter to Santa





	A Letter For Santa

“Y/N, what’s Santa?” Jack asked from across the library.

You looked up from the book you were reading to see him engrossed in a children’s Christmas book. Closing your own book, you moved from the warmth of one of the comfier chairs and walked over to him. 

“Well,” you started, taking a seat across from him. “Santa delivers presents to children on Christmas.”

“Could you tell me more about Santa?” He glanced back down at the book, flipping through the pages.

“Sure,” you smiled. It made your heart melt that Jack was asking about Santa. He was just a kid and it was nice that he was getting to experience at least a few parts of childhood.

“He lives at the North Pole with Mrs. Claus, the elves, and the reindeer. Children all around the world write letters to him asking what they want for Christmas,” you paused, thinking for a moment. “The elves spend their days making toys for the children, the reindeer, pull Santa’s sleigh, and Mrs. Claus bakes Santa his cookies.” 

Jack laughed at the last remark and there was that magical twinkle of wonder in his eyes that every kid should have a Christmas.

“On Christmas Eve, Santa has the elves fill his bag and load his sleigh. The eight reindeer line up to pull his sleigh and then there’s the most famous reindeer of all, leading the charge. Rudolph. He’s a misfit with his bright, shiny red nose that lights up the sky, but he leads the sleigh so he and the other reindeer and Santa can see on that magical night. Santa travels the whole world in one night, going down chimneys or through doors to deliver presents to each good little girl and boy.”

“What about the bad kids?” Jack asked. 

“Santa will put a lump of coal in their stocking instead of extra goodies.”

“So if I’m good,” he said slowly, processing what you said. “Then I get presents and if I’m bad then I get coal in my stocking?” He looked at you with a smile on his face and bright eyes. 

“Pretty much, but you have nothing to worry about, Jack. You’ve been good this year.” You said as Jack gave you his signature grin and you ruffled his hair.

* * * * * 

“What are you up to, kiddo?” You asked sweetly, walking into the kitchen. Jack was sitting at the table surrounded by paper and colourful pens

“I’m writing a letter to Santa,” he turned around in his seat, smiling brightly

You laughed lightly, this was the cutest thing you’d seen in weeks. 

“Y/N, what do I do with the letter once I write it? How does it get to Santa?” You pulled out a chair and took a seat beside him.

“You put the letter in an envelope addressed to the Santa in the North Pole then send the letter so he gets it.”

“Can we send it once I finish writing it?” 

“Well we can’t let it sit around here or Santa will never get it, will he?” You said with a smile on your face.

You went in search of an envelope and returned to the kitchen once you retrieved one from your desk

You told Jack how to address the envelope, a warm feeling spreading as he concentrated carefully on each letter. When he delivered it into your hands you could see the sparkle of hope in his eyes and promised you’d put it in the mail straight away

But you didn’t. Instead, you kept it and opened it once he’d gone to bed. You were going to give Jack the best Christmas you could. 


End file.
